


[Podfic of] Only For a Day

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola stroked her hair. “But you always go through this pain. Wouldn’t you let me take some for you? If it is too much, how about we make a deal that it will only be for a day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Only For a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only For a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171524) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 
  * Inspired by [a witch's smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702898) by [tsuzurao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao). 




End file.
